You'll Pay
by Bellabrew
Summary: Response to Oct 2 2005 Unbound Challenge. Can a date with Greg result in GSR?


RATING: T for consistency's sake, though it could probably be K+.

SPOILERS: Shouldn't have any but would have to come after Season 5.

DISCLAIMERS: Afraid I don't own either CBS, CSI or any of their affiliates. I wish I did, but I don't so I'm just borrowing them for a little recreation or re-creation depending on where Season 6 takes us.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews appreciated since this is my first attempt at CSI fan fiction and also the Unbound Challenge for the week of Oct 2, 2005 where the first and last lines given and there's a 1000 word limit for the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bowchicawowwow," she yelled. Greg was standing on her doorstep in a tuxedo looking pleased by her compliment.

"Right back at you. Wow you look fantastic Sara." His gaze took in her whole appearance the makeup, upswept hair, strappy sandals and black spaghetti strap silk and chiffon dress. Sara realized she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. It was a welcome change from Warrick and Nick's kid sister routine or Grissom's cold shoulder. For the first time in ages she felt beautiful, sexy and desired. She was glad she'd decided to wear the dress.

"Well a deal's a deal. I said if won the tickets to Opening Night and couldn't find a date that I'd go with you." She locked her apartment, dropped her key in the evening bag and put the gauzy silk shawl over her shoulders.

"Shall we?" After guiding her to his vehicle, tucking her into the Tahoe, he climbed in next to her. "Um Sara, we just have to make a quick stop by the lab."

"Oh?"

"Sorry, but I uh left something there and I need to pick it up."

"Sure." The ride to the lab was quiet since Greg was subdued. When he pulled into the lab's lot she asked. "Greg did you want me to come in?"

"Would you mind? The guys are never gonna believe me about that dress."

"So what's the bet?" She asked watching his ears turn pink; he was embarrassed that she had figured it out. She wasn't really surprised though.

"If you'd wear a dress or not. Loser gets the next decomp."

She laughed, grabbed her purse and took his arm when he offered it. It was only one night so she decided to humor him, but only because he had gone through a lot to win these tickets from the radio station.

They were walking by Grissom's office when she noticed that the blinds were closed and the office seemed to be dark. It would be easier for her if wasn't here to see this dress. A loud wolf whistle was quickly followed by Nick yelling, "Sara is that you?"

"That's me." Sara laughed and turned in Nick's direction.

Grissom's eye popped open and he got up from the couch and resting from the migraine. Sara's happy voice, her flirty laugh and those words drew him out as they had six years ago upon her arrival in Vegas. _God how I've missed that smile_ he thought seeing her face before stepping out of his office to see what had made her laugh like that. His breath caught at the sight of her wearing an unbelievably sexy cocktail dress. He wondered what would be softest her hair, her skin or the dress, Three steps he realized, all he had to do was take those steps and he could find out for himself.

Her shawl dropped a little to reveal more of her pale skin. "Does that mean you like what you see Nicky?" Nick grinned and she laughed again. Her smile softening as she noticed Grissom and how tired he looked. "Hey!" It was the only thing she could think of to say when she saw his blue eyes staring intensely at her.

"Whoa girl you are hot!" Warrick's compliment shifted her attention away from Grissom as the tall CSI joined Nick.

"Thanks. I thought Greg deserved a little something after going through the Gauntlet of Fear."

"Well that's something alright."

Sara flashed Warrick a quick smile. Grissom was glad the others were at an angle where they couldn't see her affect on him. Sara probably hadn't thought about the effect that dress would have on any male in her vicinity. She was dating Greg and Grissom was in agony. "Uhm Sara can I see you in my office for a moment."

"Sure Grissom. Catch you later guys." Nick and Warrick shared a telling look before making themselves scarce to meet up with Catherine and Greg in the break room.

"Man if that dress doesn't wake him up to smell the java he doesn't deserve her." Greg told the others.

"Competition does wonders for the territorial male." Catherine smiled knowingly.

"Sara what are you doing?"

"Greg won tickets to the new show at the MGM and I'm going with him." His eyes flashed for just a second, she thought she saw pain and jealousy. "Relax it's just as friends. Greg knows that."

"That isn't the kind of dress you wear on a date with a friend."

"I thought I should at least get to wear it once. It's been hanging in my closet for six years now. I bought it after you sent that damn plant. Before I realized you'd never want me for more than a friend and an employee."

She pivoted away towards the door, the gauzy skirt lifted to expose a couple more inches of flesh above her knee. The sight and her words set off a riot of emotions and fantasies within him.

"Sara is it too late?"

She turned and smiled wistfully, "Too late for what Grissom?"

"For us to be more than just friends?" He stepped closer, grateful that the blinds and door where already closed. Reaching out he touched her check. "I've always wanted more than that."

"Chalk?" He shook his head as he lowered it to kiss her. "Gil," Her whisper floated between them before his lips touched hers. Her arms entwined around his neck for the first kiss. While his locked the door before drawing her closer. As each following kiss deepened the exploration began. She traced a path down his chest to his waist while he pushed up her dress.

She was delighted to find that once the passion was unleashed he was as eager as she. As his hands reached for uncharted territory she broke the latest kiss long enough to laugh and whisper breathlessly in his ear. "You'll have to pay for that Grissom so don't touch what you can't afford!"


End file.
